


Кто стоит за плечом

by Melaris, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, драма, настоящее имя Малака — Алек Сквинкваргасимус
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaris/pseuds/Melaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Одержимость одним человеком редко доводит до добра





	

_Он всегда шел следом. С того самого момента, как они познакомились. Кажется, им обоим было тогда лет по десять, его только-только привезли на Дантуин, чтобы обучать искусству владения Силой, и он даже не был уверен, примут ли его вообще или сочтут слишком взрослым — или, того хуже, слабым. Во дворе академии играли и тренировались дети — одинаково одетые, почти одинаково причесанные, и ему было неуютно даже смотреть на них… А этот — взял и подошел. Сам, первый. Тоже коротко стриженый, в этой же светло-коричневой одежде, но чем-то неуловимо отличающийся от всех. Может быть, взглядом, уже тогда очень серьезным._

_— Я не видел тебя здесь раньше, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Реван. А тебя?_

_Рука, протянутая для пожатия, оказалась маленькой, но сильной. И теплой._

_— Алек. Меня зовут Алек._

_Он быстро привык постоянно быть рядом с Реваном. К тому тянулись — слишком яркий, слишком умный, на шаг впереди остальных и, может, именно поэтому настолько отвратительно самоуверенный. Алек — единственный, кто мог ему сказать, что он много на себя берет, и не получить в ответ презрительное молчание. Странно, но его мнение Реван действительно ценил._

_Ими восхищались. Обоими. Ставили в пример другим. Что поделать, они ведь и в самом деле были лучшими._

_На момент посвящения в рыцари-джедаи им не было и восемнадцати._

_А четыре года спустя Реван возглавил войска Галактической Республики, которые вели войну с мандалорцами, и отправился прямиком в гущу сражения. Алек, разумеется, последовал за ним._

_Бой при Малакоре V стал победным. А для них двоих — переломным моментом, изменившим их безвозвратно. Едва отправив в Анклав джедаев и в Сенат сообщение об итогах сражения, Реван велел части флота вернуться на прежние позиции и взял курс в Неизведанные Регионы._

_— Мы должны окончательно уничтожить мандалорцев, Алек, — сказал он, глядя, как за иллюминаторами знакомо протягиваются звездные линии — момент перехода кораблей в гиперпространство почему-то завораживал его. — Иначе те, кто отступил сейчас, вернутся._

_Он всегда шел до конца. И Алек готов был разделить его судьбу, какой бы она ни была._

_…Планета называлась Дромунд Каас, и от концентрированной Силы, разлитой в воздухе, перехватывало дыхание. Сила была Темной, она липла к коже прохладными паутинками, шептала на ухо, обещала… что? Да все, что угодно, потому что для нее не существовало преград._

_Может быть, Темная сторона и толкнула их друг к другу. А может, лишь оказалась последним штрихом, которого им не хватало._

_В Храме Темной Силы под немигающими взглядами каменных изваяний Реван первым поцеловал Алека — жестко и требовательно, не приемля отказа. Алек и не хотел отказывать. Не мог, не смог бы отказаться от него. И от того, что случилось потом, тоже. От ощущения теплых рук на теле, теплой кожи под пальцами, безумной горячей боли и такого же безумного, кружащего голову наслаждения._

_Воздух вокруг них темнел и напитывался Силой._

_А потом они встретили Императора. И по его совету отправились искать Звездные карты._

_…Эта – последняя, — Реван, наклонившись, вытащил из креплений подставки карт-ридер — серебристый шарик с заключенными в нем данными. — Теперь мы найдем ее._

_На Коррибане было холодно и сухо, налетающий порывами ветер раздувал полы их плащей, пока они возвращались в космопорт, оставив позади ситхскую академию и трупы тех, кто пытался их остановить — с отсеченными конечностями и оплавленными по краям ранами от световых мечей. Немногие уцелевшие, которым хватило ума спрятаться, провожали их ненавидящими взглядами._

_Ревану было наплевать на их ненависть. Алеку тоже._

_Место, куда им нужно было попасть, лежало далеко за пределами известного космического пространства. Цветущая планета, родина древней расы, считавшейся не более чем легендой._

_Раката встретили их настороженно._

_— Почему мы должны впустить тебя в наш храм? — спрашивали они._

_— Потому что мне нужно оружие, способное принести мир и процветание в галактику, — отвечал Реван. Он улыбался им, но Алек видел, как в его взгляде появляется тень — знакомая тень жажды убийства. После Дромунд Каас она вспыхивала постоянно._

_К счастью (или несчастью) для раката, они ему поверили и открыли двери храма._

_…Звездная Кузница была прекрасна. Изящные вытянутые линии, абсолютная функциональность и абсолютная мощь. И Тьма. Здесь не было места Свету.  
Алек наблюдал, как меняется Реван, и понимал, что и сам меняется тоже. Темная Сила проникала в мысли, пробиралась под кожу, уговаривала не бояться ее, принять ее, впустить… Слишком многое она давала, чтобы не прислушаться к ней._

_Темная сторона связывала их еще крепче._

_Звездная Кузница строила корабли, создавала оружие, собирала боевых дроидов. Ей требовалось время — меньше, чем любой, даже самой крупной верфи, но все же требовалось. Так что можно было заниматься обучением аколитов, тренировками и сборкой нового лазерного меча. А по ночам — приходить к Ревану, если только он не делал этого первым._

_— Мы не вернемся на Дромунд Каас, — сказал Реван, когда они поднимались на борт «Левиафана». — Нашей целью станет Республика._

_Они вдвоем стояли перед лобовой панелью на мостике. Впереди простирался бескрайний космос. Впереди был путь к дому. К победе…_

_Реван был для него всем. Наваждением, проклятием, самым дорогим и ненавистным человеком. Тем, кто без стука входил к нему в комнату, запирал дверь и спокойно велел раздеваться. Тем, кто приказывал встать на колени — и Алек с готовностью опускался на колени и отсасывал ему, а потом слизывал с губ его сперму и ждал следующего приказа. Тем, кто трахал его до звезд в глазах и в любой позе, которую могло подсказать воображение — и редко позволял дотронуться до себя самого.  
Он почти боготворил Ревана. И хотел его уничтожить. Так будет правильно, подсказывала Темная сторона. Остаться должен только один._

***  
Тяжелые сапоги гулко стучат по полу. Пахнет кровью, дымом и смертью.

По кораблю можно пройти с закрытыми глазами — он сможет, если захочет, и дело не в использовании Силы. Просто он знает этот корабль как свои пять пальцев.

Израненный офицер пытается отползти с дороги, кое-как опираясь на единственную оставшуюся руку — вторая валяется в метре от него, отсеченная лазерным мечом.

Короткое движение, холодный импульс Силы — шея офицера с хрустом ломается, и он падает замертво.

Слабые не выживают. Слабые не нужны.

— Лорд… — женщина, судя по форме – медик, робко поднимает голову, глядя на него. Она занята перевязыванием бойца — этому досталось не от джедаев, а от их республиканского сопровождения. — Вы не знаете, насколько вы вовремя. Джедаи… мой лорд!

Она беспомощно ахает, когда он щелкает пальцами и голова раненого штурмовика лопается точно спелый плод, разбрызгивая свое содержимое по стенам. В следующую секунду она с хрипом хватается за горло, скребет по нему, обдирая кожу, но не умея избавиться от невидимого стального захвата.  
Выдавив из нее жизнь, он отпускает ее. Бездыханное тело валится на пол.

Флагман Ревана дрейфует в космосе подбитой птицей и рассыпается фактически на глазах. Некоторые отсеки повреждены до внутренней обшивки, и воздух в них стремительно заканчивается.

Все, кто находился здесь, мертвы. Или умирают. Благородные джедаи порубили тех, кто им сопротивлялся, в салат, и пол кое-где густо залит кровью. Самого Ревана нигде нет, ни живого, ни мертвого.

Возможно, джедаи забрали его с собой.

Если так, то они за это ответят.

…Дарт Малак, когда-то звавшийся Алеком Сквинкваргасимусом, проходит по мостику «Левиафана» к лобовой панели и молча останавливается перед ней.

Темнота впереди молчит.


End file.
